Uninstall
by a. e. everdeen
Summary: If you had the choice, would you uninstall?
1. Prologue

Imagine to live a life, like it is real, only to find out it is not. That even the words you speak, the thoughts you think, aren't truly yours. What if you had the ability to develop feelings? Would you, to become more human? Human, a word that seems so plain and simple, but is not. To be human, is truly special. If you were inhuman, would you choose to stay that way or not? Think about living life, making your own choices, or so you thought. In reality, your decisions were being made for you by someone else. Someone, who's main goal was to profit from your existence. Would you even be capable of making this decision, since you aren't even real? Would you even want to be forced with this decision, or would you want to uninstall?

**First Vocaloid fanfic, so wish me luck! ~a. e. everdeen**


	2. Chorus

"**Let the observations begin. Camden, you are new to the organization, so we need to go over some things. Don't ever let them out of your sight, even for a second. We will win, in the end. We need to know what they are capable of first, so your job is to find that out, are we clear?" "Yes, but I have one question, what is your name? Classified, for now."**

"A symphony of voices, blended together as one. Like angels from the heavens. Their words, carrying more meaning than the words themselves. A single breath.." "Ok Rin, I get it, you're trying out for the school chorus today, and I don't want to hear about it on the way to school." Rin laughs. "But Len, why are you not trying out? You have a great singing voice. Especially in the shower.." Len pushes Rin aside. "Oh shut up you brat." "Fine, I will just write now." Rin takes out a pink journal from her pink backpack with red spots. Out of thin air it seems, she takes out a pencil, and writes as if she is one with the pencil. Len looks over his sister's shoulder, reading everything she is writing. She is so absorbed in her writing, she does not notice. Len has always admired his sister's writing, though he would never say that to her face.

"Your Japanese is getting much better." Len accidentally says. Rin slams her journal shut. "How long were you standing over me?" Rin asked. Len looks down at his watch. "Oh look at the time, we need to hurry up." Len grabs his sister's wrist, pulling her closer to himself. Rin groans. "Why can't we drive to school? We both have licenses." Rin asks. "Then why do you walk with me?" Asks Len. "Because.." Rin puts her hand on her head. Her face is contorted with pain. She quickly collapses to the ground. "Rin!" Len shouts, his voice filled with panic. He bends down to comfort his sister. "Are you ok?" As if a switch was flipped, Rin all of a sudden calmed down. "Let me up." Rin demands. Len lets go, surprised at this sudden outburst.

"**Are you writing this stuff down?" "Hang on, I got it." **

"I would love to go to Japan someday, become fluent in Japanese, and become a famous singer." Rin exclaimed. "I know, that's all you talk about. Are you ok?" Len asks worriedly. "Of course I am, why would I not be?" Before anything else could be said, they arrived at the school. "Red, like a drop of blood." Rin said. Len grew silent. His sister was not the violent type, so this surprised him. "What?" Rin looked at him, a young, innocent smile was lit upon her face. "I'm talking about the school. I want to paint the walls red, the white they have is much too drab. I wonder if..." Rin collapses to the ground again.

"**What happened? I thought you had complete control?" Classified said. Camden sighed. "She is strong"**

"Len, my head hurts." Rin complained. "Something weird is going on, lets get you to the nurse." Says Len. All Rin could think of was the pain that throbbed in her head. She had no recollection of her walk to school. It was like she wasn't even there, in fact, she hadn't. "Len.." She whispered. Len was trying to fight back the tears. He had never seen her sister in this kind of physical condition before. He felt Rin go limp in his arms.

"**She is in sleep mode, so she cannot contact her brother. I am going to have to stop now, because soon they will be able to figure out what we are doing." Classified laughs. "Oh, they will never be able to trace this to us. Those idiots don't know what they are doing. Just idiots with computers." Classified again laughs, but this time it is much louder, like they want the world to know of its strength. "Come on, laugh with me!" Classified mocks, playfully pushing Camden. "You are the true idiot if you think I will ever do that."**

"Hello Len, why are you carrying Rin?" Asks the nurse. The nurse has a welcoming presence to her, one that cannot be explained. Her voice is so soft, it could put a baby to sleep. Each word flowing into the next, like a piece of music. "Rin isn't feeling so well." Len responded. He placed his sister gently onto the bed. His sister looked horrified. He had seen her scared only one time before, and he vowed never to let her be that scared again. The memories came flooding back. Len sat down, burying his head into his hands. "Len are you ok?"

"**Did you hack into Len?" "No, he's too strong. Could be the others." Camden sighed. "You are supposed to be the worlds greatest hacker." Classified slaps Camden as hard as they possibly can. "You bastard, are you telling me there is someone out there that is better than you?" Classified screams. All hell is loose. Camden's face feels as if it is on fire, but he does not say a word about it. "There has been, always will."**


	3. Vision Part 1

Rin's POV

A series of numbers flashes in front of me. Shaking, since this is so incomprehensible. What is going on? Why is this happening to me? Is Len worried? I have always loved and adored Len, I just never would admit that to him. The numbers are appearing much faster now, and now my head hurts more than ever. Suddenly, there is a quick flash of white light, and everything goes black. The darkness is not comforting. It scares me, it scares me to be alone. Will this ever go away? I try to call Len's name, but his name does not leave my lips. It is either that I cannot, or that I am too scared to call him, to bring him into this darkness inside my mind that I have entered. So now, I am just floating around, waiting for something to happen. A human being can only handle so much loneliness. An image all of a sudden appears, a flashback. Sigh, well this is great. Flashbacks haunt me enough, I had finally been dealing with less. My past scares me, Len doesn't even know all of it. I wish that flashbacks did not exist, that the past could just stay there where it belongs. Who the hell thought flashbacks were a good thing? If I could just erase my past, at least from my memories, and live in the present and future, I would. Oh well, I am going to be stuck watching this. I wish I could control my flashbacks, then I could actually handle them. If only I could tell Len, he knows part of it, but not all.

Len's POV

I have never cried so much in my life. The past, the things I have tried so far to forget, I am now remembering. I can also remember the pain that came alongside with it, which just makes it worse. I am strong in most situations, so I do not know why I am crying now. Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden?

"**Guess since they are twins, the flashbacks are being sent to both." "Good, this is too perfect."**

"Go away!" I scream. The nurse comes over to console me. "Len honey, are you alright?" She asks. Even her voice cannot calm me down at this point. "Leave me alone! No, this cannot be true, this cannot be happenening." I scream, collapsing to the floor. The tears are falling nonstop. I can only breathe but a breath. "Rin! Rin! I am coming, I am coming. Don't cry, I am coming." I reach out my hand to try to help her, completely forgetting that it was a flashback and what happened happened, there was no changing it. "Rin!" I screamed once more. My voice wasn't even recognizable as my own anymore. It sounded demonic, not even human.

"**Len sure loves his sister." Camden said. "Manipulation is the key part of this game, I almost feel sorry for that poor kid." Camden continues. "Don't be, he's nothing more than a bodyless voice." Classified responds. "A bodyless voice with feelings, that is."**

Rin's POV

Finally, it is over. I am trembling almost as much as I had then, when the flashbacks were real. No tears fall from my face, because they had been lost long ago. The pain is still real, still alive. Even though so much time has passed, nothing has changed. How much more time must pass? I open my eyes. Finally being able to open them is a relief. The light comes pouring in. I look to see my brother collapsed on the ground, crying. Why is he crying? Had he seen what I had seen? He looked over at me, tears filled his eyes. He looked terrified, a fear I had only seen from him once before. "Len, are you ok? What did I miss?" I ask in the calmest voice I am capable of. "Rin…I am hoping what I saw was not true." The room grows silent. He must've seen the same images I had seen, he couldn't have gotten that worked up over me just being ill. "Len…" I started to say. "You never told me… I thought it had only been once…" These words softly escape his lips. "So we saw the same thing. Flashbacks…" Len started to cry even more. "I never protected you. I failed as a brother, I fail at life." One single tears from the corner of his eye. All his fear, all the pain he had tried so hard to conceal, was all just coming out at once. Clearly, he could not handle this.

"**We need to stop, he cannot handle this overload of information." Camden states, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "I don't care, I love to see him hurt. It is like fuel to my fire. Now I feel all warm." Classified responds. "Please, I'm begging you, can we stop this?" Camden says, pleading with Classified now. Classified is surprised by this notion. "Why do you care about him so much?" Classified demands. "Because…" Camden begins to say, but he collapses on the ground in tears.**

Len digs his hands into his hair, and pulls as hard as he can onto it. "Leave me alone!" He screams. It pierces my ears, and I cannot help but try to cover them. "Len…stop…" I say, scared to say anything else. I can barely breathe, the panic has set in yet again. I have never seen him in this much pain before. Except...my thoughts are interrupted yet again. Len held in his hands clumps of his hair. You can even see some blood in it. I can feel a tear coming, but I am too weak to fight it. Right now, it's just easier for us to give up until we can find a way to win whatever game we are playing. "Blood…" Len mutters. "My hair is red like a drop of blood." I stare at him, dumbfounded. Len is almost never violent, except when he is angry. But what was there for him to be angry about? I don't have time to think about this, the most important thing I can do right now is help Len.

"**They really do care about each other. Always have, always will." Camden stated, pulling himself together. "Oh don't be such a crybaby, they are nothing more than a bodiless voice to profit off of." "No…you don't understand do you?" Camden said, the anger slowly rising in his voice. "Understand what?" Classified said, attempting not to laugh. "Nothing, just nothing."**

"Len, what did you see?" I ask. But I am sure we had both seen the same thing. "Rin, is it true, is it at all true?" Len asks. I can hear in his voice, he just wants me to tell him it is not true. "Do you want the truth, or a lie?" I ask. Already, I know his answer. "Truth." He says, with little confidence. "The truth is, I wish I could lie to you about the truth." I say, my voice trembling slightly. I can feel my whole body shaking. Nothing had prepared me for this, for this very moment. "Rin…"


	4. Vision Part 2

Despair cannot be understood, only felt. If these events were a tv show, those words would appear on the tv screen. Carefully written in cursive, big enough for the world to see. Even those words, do not know what they truly mean. Even these words, cannot define themselves.

**Vision One**

Two children at play, just like any ordinary children. Innocent they are, or so it seems. Laughing, Rin tackles Len. The two fall over. They land on top of a patch of tulips, red like a drop of blood. A picture perfect moment. Life at its finest. Rin sits on top of her brother, triumphant. "I win!" She boasts. Her hair is long, golden like the sun. Braided so carefully, it hangs on the side. Eyes so blue, perfection cannot even achieve it. "Get off me!" Len shouts, pushing her off himself. "Hey, mom just bought me this dress." Rin yells. It is a bright yellow, just like someone took a piece of the sun and made it into a dress. Her hair almost blended perfectly into it.

"Not my problem." Len responds. Her runs over to tackle her once more. Laughing, without a care in the world. For hours, this repeats itself, like a song on repeat. To them, this never gets old. Only six years old, they are content with almost nothing. Now they stare at the sky, as the sun starts to set. "Len, what did you say?" Rin asks. "I see you, and you're in my way." Len responds. "No, I mean, look." Rin points towards the sky. "The sky, and just in case you didn't know, the sky is up." Len mocks. "Oh haha. Want to know what I see?" Rin asks, her eyes opening up widen to the world.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice." Len mumbles. "I heard that!" Rin shrieks, tackling her brother. "Get off me." Len demands. "Oh fine." Rin says, reluctantly getting off of her brother. "I see a giant canvas. An artist tripped, spilling the paint all over the canvas. I see…"

"Rin!" A male voice yells. Rin and Len turn around. A male in his early 40s approaches them. His face just screams anger to you. He is heavy built, muscles the size of your head. Casually dressed, a t-shirt with some jeans. Eyes are black, so black, not even darkness can escape them. Hair unlike Rin and Len's, a light black. "Damnit Rin, can you do anything right? I told you to do the fucking laundry." The man screams. Len looks over to her, shocked at what is going on. He has never seen his father like this before. "Dad…" Rin stutters. Her entire body is trembling, a nervous wreck. She knows what is going to happen next. "Oh don't dad me." He says in a mocking tone. A tear falls down her delicate face. "Oh, now baby is going to cry? I will show you real pain." He says, voice filling with rage.

"No!" Len yells, moving in between the two. He doesn't want his sister to get hurt, and is prepared to sacrifice himself. He knows what he is getting himself into, but he could care less. The man pushes Len out of the way. He hits the ground, hard. His mouth begins to bleed. But to Len, the physical pain means nothing compared to the mental pain. As he picks himself off of the ground, he hears a scream. A scream that could only belong to his beloved sister. "Fuck you, I hope you burn in hell." The man shouts, seeming less and less human.

He has his hands clamped around her neck, squeezing as tight as possible. All his anger, rage, has been unleashed. She puts her hands around her neck, desperately trying to pry them off. He lifts her up into the air, making her fight for life more difficult. "D…" She barely managed to get that out. She can feel all the air rushing out of her body. Slowly, she is becoming weaker and weaker. She tried to scream again, but no sound comes out. She tried to kick, but her feet make no impact. She is trying not to cry, she doesn't want her brother to see her final moments as her being weak. Closing her eyes, she waits for it all to end.

Len runs inside. "Mom!" He shouts frantically. Running into each room, shouting the same thing endlessly. He slams open every door, until finally finding his mother. "Hey sweetie." She says to Len. "Mom…Rin…Dad…" Len barely managed to say, before he collapses on the ground in tears. "I knew this time would come…" She says. She walks over to the nightstand, and opens the drawer. Inside is a fully loaded pistol. Len's eyes widen. Never in his life has he seen a gun before, he did not even know of the existence of one. "What is that?" Len asks. "Oh honey, we are going to use this to stop your father." She bends down, touching her son's cheek softly. "Sweetie pie, six year olds aren't supposed to cry." She says softly.

They both quickly come to the realization about the amount of time they have wasted, so they hurry down the stairs. When they get outside, Rin is on the ground in a crumbled heap. She is unconscious and barely breathing. Len runs over to comfort his sister. "Rin? Rin? Speak to me." He says, panicking. He starts to shake her shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake her up. He started to crying, at this point not wanting to fight back the tears. He wanted to show his sister how much he truly cared. "Rin, come back to me Rin." He hugged her as tightly as he could. "Len?" She moved slightly. She opened her eyes, starting to become aware of what was going on. "I love you Rin." He said, still hugging her, not showing signs of ever wanting to let go. "I love you too Len." She responded, clutching him tighter.

"Silly little children, you both die tonight." He puts his hand in his pocket, digging through it. When he pulls out his hand, he has a knife placed inside it. There was at least a six inch blade, and it looked sharp enough to cut through steel. It was just waiting to be stained with blood. Len stares at it, knowing this is the end. They were all to die of a tragic death, life ending too short. He imagined they'd all be on the morning news, just more victimized faces.

Bam. The man collapses to the ground. "What the hell?" He says, holding onto his knee. The blood is gushing out. He has no feeling in his knee, throbbing pain overcome it, The mother comes out from the shadows, as confident as a human being can be. "Oh Judith, didn't see you there." The man laughs. "Oh George, don't flatter yourself. Get the fuck away from my kids." She says, not afraid to let her anger show. "They are my kids too, remember that." "You lost the right to be their father the day you decided to lay a finger on them. Len honey, can you call the police?"

Len questions weither he should go do this or not, but he knows this is the only chance she has of making it out alive. He runs as fast as he can into the house. The man's hand is already covered in blood. He gets up and starts to run towards. He gets up and starts to run towards Len in an attempt to stop him. Bam. The trigger is pulled yet again. This time, the bullet is in his chest. He collapses to the ground, the light faded from his eyes. This time the only pain he feels is from a broken heart.

"George…" She whispers. Len comes out, phone in his hand. "Mommy, the police want to talk to you." Len says. She stares at her dead husband lying on the ground. The reality of what she has done hits her. She lifts up the gun, placing the front of it right next to her head.

"Mommy?" Len asks. "George, I love you! I cannot live without you." She yells, thinking he may be listening. All she wants is to be with her beloved, not caring about the cost. She pulls the trigger, and the scream of a small child can be heard.


End file.
